


A Conversation

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Series: Camelot Returns [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Child Characters, based off a song from Mary Poppins Returns, i headcanon they were adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: Arthur goes to talk to Merlin when a decision weighs heavily upon him.





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this one shot sitting in a folder for a long ass time. so i polished a bit and i'm now posting it!  
also anyone reading Consorts and Trolls i apologise for the wait work has absorbed my life but i'm aiming to get chapter out at the end of August!  
There's also plans for a GOmens/Merlin crossover.  
hopefully.  
the song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl-Qf1hFO08  
this might be expanded who knows!

Arthur looked upon his old bedchamber. It had been gathering dust since Merlin had gone missing, Arthur refusing to sleep there. Waking up to an empty side of the bed was too painful. Arthur had moved to the opposite side of the castle, trying to remove himself from the pain. He hadn’t succeeded.

Now there was a call for him to declare Merlin dead. War was brewing, and his council had made the decision that marriage was the best way to secure peace. Arthur had refused and the council implored him to finally forget Merlin, to do what was best for the kingdom. To rule with his head and not his heart. He still sent patrols out to search for his husband, hopeful one day that they would find something that would show that Merlin was alive.

Despite the fact they had three children together, some of them were sure Arthur would see ‘sense’ and annul the marriage. They were certain he would see sense when he first married Merlin, realise the mistake of marrying a mere serving boy. A serving boy more powerful and wise than any of them, who knew when to challenge him and support him.

He remembered the coronation naming Merlin as his Consort, like a puzzle piece had finally fallen into place. Placing the crown upon his head and hearing the sound of his knights (as well as Gwen and Gaius) shouting ‘long live the King’ louder than the rest making Merlin joyfully laugh as Arthur led him to the dais to stand by his side.

Merlin’s crown still rested in the case. Arthur made his way over and took out the simple crown. It was silver with vines engraved on it, with inlaid emeralds. He had insisted on a new crown for his Consort, another way to usher in a new era of Camelot. Merlin was a just and wise King, the crown becoming a symbol of such strength. He remembers the candle vigil that was held when Merlin had been missing for a month, the sea of candles outside his windows, reminding Arthur that his husband was truly gone.

“Hello Merlin” he spoke to the empty room “it’s been a long time”

His husband did not respond.

“The children are doing well, but they keep on asking when you’ll return. Edward is a walking questionnaire, I think he gets that from you” he smiled slightly “I wish you taught me better on how to brush Isobel’s hair; I can never get it quite right”

Arthur gripped the circlet tighter, looking at the neatly made bed and the too clean desk. The room used to thrum with magic. It had felt like a warm cloak on a cold night.

“I miss us sat around the dinner table and the conversations we would have. When you showed me your magic in this very room. And when John needed explanation, you always knew what to say” he spoke again to the empty room, imagining Merlin in front of him “Spring is not the same without you my dear. I feel like the trees haven’t bloomed without you here. I imagine you beside me, but I turn and you’re not there”

_I’m always here Arthur _his mind conjured for him _beside you. Forever. _

“I’ll carry you on the way you told me. The way we cared for our children and how we ruled together. I do not want to marry another when I feel you out there. I know you’re alive, Merlin” Arthur begged “where did you go?”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu-  
twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
tumblr- lovethenx-01  
like and comments fuel me


End file.
